The Bond of Twins
by rose lily potter
Summary: A new girl comes into town with confusion in her eyes about a certain yellow ranger. Why does she resemble the ranger so much? And why is Ivan ooz want her dead?
1. questions

**Questions**

_**12 years ago**_

"_MOM!" a little girl screamed as she ran into the living room searching for her parents and sister, but no one was there. "Please answer someone help me!" But no one answered her pleads, she noticed someone lying on the floor behind the sofa. _

"_Arianne?" the girl cried, but her sister did not respond. "Please wake up!" she pleaded as she knelt down shaking the girl lifeless body. _

"_Little girl," a voice called out causing the girl to cover her sister's body with hers to protect her from harm. "Little one there is no reason to fear me."_

"_What did you do to my sister and family?" she asked as she cried into the girl's chest while clinging to body._

"_Aisha no harm was place upon her by my hands," the voice announced as he appeared in a glowing orb of light into the room. "Your family has been placed into a deep sleep caused by a spell from a being that wants to extinguish your family and you as well."_

"_But I'm awake," Alisha chimed as she removed a tear from her eyes._

"_Yes my child you are awake, but you see your sister had used a strong spell to protect her and your family," he stated causing the girl to look more confused._

"_But we're not witches," she snapped without realizing her tone. _

"_You are truly strong spirited bright young lass," he laughed, "but you see your sister did it without realizing that she's gifted." _

"_Oh," she paused as she shook her head, "but what about me?" she asked with a bewildered look on her face._

"_You come from the same blood and family, which means you have the gift as well," he announced. "And don't worry everyone will wake up in the morning and remember a thing."_

"_But will I remember?" she questioned as the orb shot a beam of light at her causing her to giggle and fall asleep next her twin._

"_No my child, but when the time comes you'll know what to do," he stated as he vanished into the night._

_**Present**_

"Hey have you heard anything from Aisha today grams?" I asked as finished packing my bags for my trip to go visit my parents.

"No sweetie," grams answered as she closed the door to my room giving me a look of assurance that I was doing the right thing about finally visiting my family after these years.

"Sweetie tomorrow you'll be with your sister and parents," grams smiled as she handed her a pendant in a shape of a star with a panda in it. "Remember to call me every Friday and to write me as well."

"Grams you know I will, but you need to learn how to use email," Arianne laughed.

"Honey you know that I hate computers," she laughed back as she kissed her granddaughter on the forehead. "Now young lady get some rest."

"Yes grams," Arianne smiled as she took one last look at her and her sister when they were four years old on their last day together as a family.

**Angel Grove**

"Good morning Kim," Aisha smiled as she closed her locker door.

"Hey girl," Kim giggled as she took her books out her locker.

"Guess what," she smiled to her friend as they started to walk towards their class.

"How about you just tell me?" she questioned her friend as she spotted the rest of their friends.

"My sister is coming to live with me," Aisha smiled as she sat down in her desk.

"Your sister?" Adam questioned in a shock tone, he didn't realize that she had a sister or any siblings at all.

"Yes my sister," she paused for a second to let it sink in their minds for moment, "and before you ask any questions I should let you know that she is my twin sister, but we look nothing alike."

"Wait you mean to tell me that out of the nine years that I have known you," Rocky started to question realizing that this peace of information was a mind blower, "you decided to not share any of this bits of information for us your closest friends!"

"First of all Rocky!" she exclaimed as she stood up from her desk grabbing her books causing everyone in the classroom to stop what they were doing to catch the show that was going on in that direction. "I didn't tell anyone because I haven't seen or spoken to my twin since I was four years old," she choked as she was trying to hold the tears back, but she was losing the battle, " part of me had blocked her out of my mind, so excuse me for not recalling that memory when we met!" With that she walked out of the classroom before the class even started.

"I think we need to apologize to her," Adam suggested as he was receiving daggers from Kim demanding he just do that.

"Yeah I think we better," he paused for moment realizing that he made a mistake, "like right now before Kim kicks our butts over there."

"I think you better just go now and make peace," Kim commanded as she went to find her best friend.

"You know that we are going to get into trouble for leaving class," Billy suggested as he decided to follower them.

"Billy you know Kimmie over there will kick our butts if we don't go check on Aisha," Tommy informed his pal as they as went to the school parking lot.

"I know what you mean," Billy stated as he had flashbacks of a younger Kim smacking a boy for calling him a geek when they were twelve years old.

Moon

"Zed she has come back," Rita laughed evilly as was looking through the viewing globe.

"Yes she has," he grinned as clichéd his fist, "now our plan shall begin, send the tenga warriors to retrieve the key player to our mission to destroy the rangers."

"The princess is ours again," Rita smiled.

**Airport**

"Hey do you need any help?" A boy asked as he noticed a girl looking lost.

"Actually I'm looking for my sister," she answered as she was looking around for her. "But it seems that she's either late or must have forgotten to pick me up."

"How about I give you a lift or sit and wait with you," he suggested as he grabbed his bag.

"That'll be nice, oh and by the way I never caught your name," she smiled as she brushed her one strain of her hair from her eyes.

"Sorry my name is Jason Scott," he smiled as he shook her hand.

"My name is Arianne Campbell," she blushed. "So where should we go?"

"Wait didn't you say your sister was picking you up?" Jason asked as they started to walk through the airport to the baggage area.

"Yes but maybe I can call her and tell her I have a ride," she suggested.

"Here you can use my cell phone," Jason said as he handed her his phone.

"Thanks," she smiled as she started to dial the number but was cut short when a group of tenga warriors appeared and charged towards the couple.

"Look out!" Jason exclaimed as he started to fight to protect the girl and himself.

"Jason!" she cried out as she her bags at the tengas, but they kept dodging the bags charging at her knocking her to the ground and knocking Jason out cold. "Let me go!"

"No you are coming with us!" With that they had vanished with her, leaving the boy on the ground unconscious.

Alisha came walking in and noticed Jason on the ground coming to, she ran over to him trying to help him up, "Are you ok?"

"My friend was taken," he mumbled.

"Jason?" Kim asked as she came running over.

"Yeah," he answered as he tried to stand up, but was having trouble, "looks Kim my friend was taken by some type of big crows."

"Tengas," Aisha stated as she was scoping the area.

"Why would they take her?" Kim asked as she was looking at her friend. "Who is she?"

"Arianne Campbell," he answered as he noticed the pale look on Aisha's face.

"Arianne?" she asked as her voice cracked a little.

"You know her?" he questioned with concern in his voice as well.

"She's my sister," Aisha answered as she saw the rest of the group come strolling in.

"_Rangers teleport to the command center," Zordon commanded over the communicator_.

_**A/N: please go vote on the polls to let me know who Arianne should be with or if she should be evil or good.**_


	2. info

**The Bond Between Sisters**

Aisha- yellow ranger

Arianne- unknown warrior

Billy- blue ranger

Tommy- white ranger

Kim- pink ranger

Rocky- Red ranger

Adam- black ranger

Jason- retired red ranger

People always say that twins have a special bond that they share, but I always thought that was a joke. That was until my sister became a power ranger. When she would morph I would experience a change myself, but I would never tell her about my secret.

"It's morphing time!" Aisha commanded, with that I had morphed into a warrior unknown to this world. But the question is am I for the light or the dark side?


	3. Chapter 2 The Warrior

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Warrior**_

Arianne POV

Where am I? And why does my head hurt so badly? I couldn't help but to feel like I should run, but part of me felt like there was something here for me that I needed to find.

End of POV

"She's awake," Rita smiled as she was watching the orb the girl was trapped in.

"Good now we need to wait until the golden candle's flame is extinguished before do anything," Zed commanded, causing Rita's eyebrow to arch a little.

"And why is that?" she questioned him; she noticed that was not acting his normal self after Aisha or Arianne had appeared into Angel Grove. She didn't like the change that she was seeing him, it was like he was turning into the very thing they were trying to destroy.

"Don't ever question me again," he sneered as he vanished into to the orb, but not as himself but as his human form that even Rita has even seen.

Arianne was walking around the room as if she was in search of something, but when she came across a man unconscious on the floor she felt as if she has met this person before. She knelt down next to him and tried to wake him but there was no response from him, but his pulse was strong. "Sir Can you hear me?" she asked. She noticed that he was wearing an amulet that was similar to her grams that she wore around her neck.

"How can he have one just like…" she paused into her thoughts, she had her stories from her grams explaining that only people from their family had worn them. "If he's wearing one that must mean…" she was cut from her thoughts when an energy bolt had struck her from behind, causing her to fall to the ground. With that she had passed out causing her inner being to manifest into the form of a warrior. Something more powerful then the Power Rangers, her hair was longer and the color of red as in shade of blood, her armor chest plate was that of yellow with black trimming along side it. Her weapon was a two bladed side sword, and she wore a black laced mask to cover her eyes.

"Who has awakened me?" the warrior questioned.

"I did," the man stated as he pulled himself off the floor.

"And why would do such a thing?" she smirked as she aimed her sword at his chest.

"Because you need to protect our family from the evil beings that is trying to destroy this world," he answered.

"And who are these beings?" she asked as she lowered the sword after seeing the amulet.

"They are the Power Rangers," he answered as he stared into her eyes trying to cover the tears coming from his own eyes. "They had taken everything from me, my wife and my daughter."

"I'll help you avenge your family, but first I must rest and return this body back to the girl," she said as she vanished into the air leaving Arianne unconscious on the ground.

Rita couldn't tell if Zed was faking or really crying, or even if his story was fake that he presented to the warrior. She had never seen that warrior before or even hear legends about her. But where did that amulet come from?

"Now we'll send her back to a place they can find her," Zed ordered as he appeared next to Rita in his regular form. She couldn't tell if he was still crying from behind his mask.

They had placed her on the shore of the beach asleep, and sending their warriors and a monster out to lure the rangers there to save the girl.


	4. author note

A/N: Sorry about not updating, but I promise that I am back on track and a new chapter is coming up this weekend. Every Wednesday I am going to write a new chapter for each of my stories. I have new ideas and have got right back into writing mode.


End file.
